Just One Dance
by Manymilesandmanytears
Summary: what would have happened if Mia didn t had an overdose..


We danced our way up to the house. I threw the keys to Vincent, who was a bit in front if me. Grabbing my hands again, he opened the door. I let him dance some kind of tango with me. Like all the time in the restaurant he looked a bit bored, disinterested.

"Drinks, music," I tipped him on the chest.

"At first I go and piss," he said.

"That's a little bit more information than I wanted, but please Vinc, go," I answered, switching on the record player. As the music started to play I began to dance to the rhythm of the song.

He was a long time away and I got more and more bored. Sitting on the couch I looked up what he carried around in the bags of his jacket. My left hand found a small bag of cocain. Slowly I took it out.

"Well hello, my dear," I smiled.

Right as I was about to do the line he returned to the living room.

"No, don't do that," Vinc shouted. I lifted my head.

"Why my dear?"

"It's too hard. Don't do it," he just answered walking up to me. I stood up again and looked the tall brunette in his watery blue eyes. His hair was done in a ponytail.

The way he'd been dancing earlier this evening had really turned me on. My man never danced with me. 'Stupid crap,' like he called it. But this man here, he danced with me like nobody else did before.

"Let me just..," I leaned slightly forwards, pressing my lips onto his. For a brief moment he gasped.

"We shouldn't..," he murmured.

"Who says so? My man isn't here. I switched off the cameras.."

Vinc looked me dead in the eye.

"Wait a minute," he turned away from me, bent down to the couch table and did the line of cocain that I had made right before he came back back around he snuffled and grabbed my shoulders. His eyes were hooded.

"Good stuff," he groaned and all of sudden his fingers found there way to the neckline of my blouse. He started opening it's buttons.

"Well then, honey," he whispered. I began slowly to move to the music, rubbing my body gently against his. Vinc's fingertips wandered up my belly, slowly higher, til they were stroking my breasts. I moaned softly.

He kissed me, his tongue slowly entering my mouth. He intertwined our tongues in one long, hot kiss.

My hands opened his belt and the button of his jeans, letting them slide down his legs. Vinc moaned surprised. I began to stroke his already hard cock. Vinc gasped. His kiss got even wilder. Slowly he lead me to the couch. While my hand was still stroking his cock Vinc sat me down on the sofa.

I took off his panties and he unzipped my black pants pulling them off my legs.

I stood up again, taking off my blouse and bra. Then I laid my arms around the neck of Vinc, feeling his warm body and soft skin pressed against my body. His eyes stared right into mine. Our both bodies were full of diverse drugs. We danced slowly. Like in trance.

I kissed Vinc, taking his cock into my hand again. As I gently started to stroke it, I could feel it hardening even more.

"Take me," I groaned as his fingers slid into my already wet pussy, "from behind"

I couldn't help myself but gasp. A crooked grin spread all over his lips as my words reached his ears.

"I like you, little girl," he whispered - his voice was much too turned on. I walked him over to the armrest of my couch. His fingers rested in my pussy, moving while we walked.

"Bend over," he groaned, he pulled his fingers outa me and I could hear him lighting himself a cigarette as I did what he told me to do.

"Good girl," he whispered and I felt his hard cock entering my soakingly wet pussy. He laid his right hand on my side. His fingers dug into my skin. I moaned softly.

Slowly he started to move in and out of me. Deeper and deeper with every thrust.

"Oh Vinc.. That's good," I groaned very turned on. He moaned in consent moving faster and deeper. Hitting the soft flesh of my G-point again and again. With his right hand he caressed my back. Scratching slightly over it.

"Oh goooood," I let my body fall down on the couch. My breath fastened and my moans did, too.

"Cum for me," Vinc groaned, scratching his nails over my back. Feeling my pussy tighten around his hard cock my orgasm started to swap in waves of deep velvet enjoyment over me. My mind got more knocked out by the orgasm than every drug I ever used did.I closed my eyes and let out a deep moan, concentrating in this feeling.

"Oh Viiiiiiinc!"

As I felt him pulling his cock out of my pussy I moaned in disagreement. But his hand had already grabbed my shoulder, turning me around. I kneeled on the floor right in front of him. With one hand he was holding his still hard cock.

"Be a good girl, open your mouth," his voice was husky and deep. Still in trance I did as I was told. Reaching out my hand I grabbed his cock again, our hands touched each other and I started to play with his cock. I was softly stroking him. I could feel my own wetness still on him. Leaning forward I took his large cock in my mouth, playing with my tongue.

Licking. Sucking. Faster and faster.

Vinc let fall his head back, letting out a deep groan as he came inside my mouth. I swallowed. Two times.

I stood up again and grinned satisfied at Vinc who sat down on the sofa. His breath was still very fast. Straddling his lap I leaned closer towards his face.

"Thanks, cowboy," I whispered in his ear.

"Every time you want, cowgirl," Vinc answered.


End file.
